Happy Days are Here Again
by priiicoelho
Summary: Finn e Rachel terminam o relacionamento de uma forma dolorosa,especialmente para Rachel,ela se muda e tenta ajeitar a sua vida mas consegue mais alguns problemas antes de se reencontrar com Finn. Pluckberry/Finchel :D
1. Capitulo 1 – Um novo começo

Genteeeeeeeee bom essa não é a minha primeira fic e eu to pra postar ela faz um tempo,adoro saber o que vocês acham da historia então por favor comentários com sugestões são muiiiito bem vindos,é isso enjoy it :D

**Capitulo 1 – Um novo começo**

-Rachel acorda!

Eu realmente odiava quando minha mãe me acordava aos berros,mais nos últimos meses eu tenho agradecido por isso,pelo menos saio mais cedo dos meus que sai de Ohio só tenho pesadelos,pesadelos com a pior noite da minha vida.

Mas era um novo dia,um recomeço e estragar esse dia com lembranças ruins não valia a pena.

Hoje começa as aulas no colégio novo e eu tenho que me focar nisso.

Me levantei com um pulo da cama e rumei para o banheiro,fiz a minha higiene,tomei um banho quente e bem relaxante,coloquei um dos meus vestidos favoritos que era azul com rendas brancas,tomara que caia e uma sapatilha das poucas coisas que eu gostava em Los Angeles era o clima,era quente o tempo todo e eu podia usar a minha mini coleção de vestidos o tempo inteiro.

Terminei de me arrumar e desci para o café.A confusão já estava armada,já que ainda estávamos nos adaptando,mas mesmo assim era bom saber que algumas coisas nunca iriam mudar mesmo que nos mudássemos para a ,minha mãe preparava os nossos ovos enquanto passava instruções para a nossa nova empregada que era francesa e não falava uma palavra em inglês,logo a minha mãe que também não é aquelas coisas em francês e a empregada estavam num tipo de conversa esquisita que incluía gestos com uma espumadeira pelando de quente,Hiram meu pai,enquanto fazia o café berrava pela janela com o jardineiro que havia colocado a sua orquídea favorita no lugar errado e ela estava morrendo queimada pela enorme quantidade de sol que recebia,já o meu outro pai Leroy estava pirando ao telefone com um de seus clientes ,provavelmente algum deles devia ter bebido horrores na noite passada e estava em apuros na cadeia,papai odeia esse clientes mais era com eles que ele conseguia manter o nosso padrão de ê provavelmente que esta lendo não esta entendendo nada,sim eu tenho 2 pais e sim moramos todos juntos e felizes.

Aqui vai um resumo de como formamos essa família "diferente":Meus pais eram amigos desde o colégio,na verdade,minha mãe era amiga deles,eles namoravam desde sempre,ele foram juntos para a universidade em Nova York e cursavam artes cênicas na a minha mãe conheceu um lindo e talentoso(palavras de Shelby,ela continua apaixonada por ele)rapaz que estudava em Julliard,ela se apaixonou,eles namoravam a 5 meses quando minha mãe descobriu que estava grávida,ela foi logo contar para ele,mais o que ela não esperava era que ele também tinha algo para contar a ela,ele tinha sido convidado de ultima hora para entrar em uma companhia de dança em Paris,e teria que viajar no outro dia se não perdia a vaga,minha mãe amava ele demais pra tirar dele o que mais ele queria na vida,então acabou não contando da gravidez e ele viajou no outro dia.

Então meus pais que estavam tentando adotar uma criança e não conseguiam,se uniram a minha mãe para me criar,o que não foi um sacrifício já que eram muito largou a faculdade de artes cênicas para fazer direito e virou o "homem da casa",Hiram se formou com Shelby em artes cênicas e virou diretor artístico de grandes premiações,já Shelby usou o seu talento em canto para se tornar uma renomada treinadora de corais.

Quando eu nasci nos mudamos de Nova York para Ohio e vivemos bem lá ate...Até nos mudarmos para Los Angeles,e aqui estamos nos ,recomeçando a nossa vida,de vezes me sinto culpada por mudar tanto a vida deles,mas eles sempre falam que eu fui a melhor coisa que aconteceu na vida deles,e que depois do meu nascimento a amizade deles so aumenta a cada mãe nunca mais namorou ninguém,mesmo com os encontros que arranjamos pra ela,ela não se compromete com ninguém,ela nunca falou abertamente mais percebemos que ela ainda ama o meu pai biológico.

Bom é isso ai,minha família estava ali e eu ainda precisava tomar café.

-Bom dia.-Cumprimentei Shelby com um beijo na bochecha,ah sim eu chamo a minha mãe pelo nome.

-Bom dia minha estrela.-Me respondeu sorrindo.

-Bom dia Pai.-E pulei no colo de Hiram assim que ele se virou para mim.

-Bom dia meu amor,vamos tomar café.-Enquanto me carregava no colo ate a mesa gritou irritado com Leroy.-Leroy o dia mal começou e você já esta nesse telefone,vamos tomar café,a nossa Rachel tem que ir pra aula.-Café juntos era sagrado em nossa casa,apenas em casos extremos não o tomávamos juntos.

-Não precisa gritar Hiram,eu já estou aqui.-E se sentou ao meu lado na mesa.-Bom dia,meu amor.

Shelby serviu o café e começamos a conversa sobre o meu novo colégio.

-Sou obrigada a escolher três atividades extracurriculares,uma voltada para as artes,outra para o esporte e uma acadêmica.-Expliquei enquanto servia suco para todos.

-Rachel você sabe que tem um Glee club no seu colégio,não sabe?-Minha perguntou cautelosamente,ela sabia que eu não tinha superado tudo ainda.

-Eu sei mãe,vou me inscrever hoje,não quero parar de cantar,so quero um recomeço.-E pela primeira vez em semanas admiti que queria voltar a cantar e sorri com isso.

Meus pais adoraram a noticia e o resto do café apenas discutimos o que eu cantaria na audiçã que terminamos,eu e minha mãe saímos juntas,como era o primeiro dia ela iria me levar para sentir o clima da nova escola.

Quando chegamos em frente ao colégio o meu queixo ficou caído por alguns minutos com o tamanho da escola,era o dobro da que eu estudava em Ohio,também pudera estávamos em Los Angeles e não em Ohio.

-Então aqui vou eu.-Disse sorrindo.-Me deseje sorte.

-Boa sorte filha,tenha um bom dia.-E me deu um beijo na testa.

Cheguei relativamente cedo por ter vindo de carro,então tive tempo de dar uma olhada no colégio antes de começarem as na secretaria para pegar os meus horários,um mapa do campus e os fui ate o meu armário que também era enorme.

O colégio tinha muitos alunos,pelo meu breve passeio antes da aula vi muitos jogadores de futebol e cheerleaders,meus pesadelos do antigo colégio,fiz uma nota mental de passar bem longe o que eu mais queria fazer era esquecer Finn,e ficar perto de jogadores não ajudava muito.

Cheguei para a minha primeira aula cinco minutos adiantada,sentei em uma carteira quase no fundo da sala e esperei,a aula era de historia e logo a sala lotou quando o sinal bateu,ficou apenas um lugar vago ao meu lado,o que era bom não queria ter que ser simpática logo na primeira aula.

Quando me dei conta já era hora do almoço e ninguém tinha notado a minha presença no meio de todo mundo e acreditem eu estava grata por isso,minha ascensão social meteórica em Ohio conseguiu aos poucos acabar com tudo que eu mais prezava.

Assim que cheguei no refeitório percebi que nem tudo era muito diferente,peguei o meu almoço e fui a procura de um lugar para sentar,todas as mesas estavam ocupadas e ninguém parecia muito simpático em me convidar para sentar.Já estava desistindo de comer no refeitório quando uma voz um pouco falhada me chamou.

-Ei aluna nova!-Eu me virei.-Desculpe mais não sei o seu nome,mas você parece um pouco deslocada,quer se juntar a nos?-E sorriu olhando para os seus companheiros na mesa.

-Eu adoraria.-E fui me sentar com eles,estávamos em cinco,assim que me sentei a garota,que era asiática,começou as apresentações.

-Então...

-Ah desculpa, Berry.

-Lindo nome,seja bem me chamo Tina,essa é a Brittany.-Brittany parecia um anjo e era muito simpática.-Esse é Mike,meu namorado.-Acrescentou apaixonada,Mike também era asiático,era reservado mais muito simpático.-E esse é Artie,meu melhor amigo.-Artie era cadeirante e o mais engraçado do grupo.

-Então Rachel como esta sendo o seu primeiro dia?-Perguntou Artie.

-Bom,eu acho.O colégio tem ótimas instalações,os professores são legais e as pessoas com quem conversei são adoráveis.-Respondi sorrindo.

-Com quem você conversou?-Perguntou curioso.

-Apenas com vocês.-E todos riram.-Aparentemente vocês foram os únicos que notaram a minha presença,o que é realmente bom.-Todos se entreolharam,parecia que queriam falar algo.-Algum problema?

-Bem Rachel,você é uma garota bem bonita e mesmo sendo bem baixinha,parece ter um grande potencial.-Explicou Brittany,aquele conversa tinha tomado um rumo estranho,eles mal me conheciam e já falavam que eu tinha um grande potencial,a pergunta era,em que?-Ta você não entendeu nada.

-Bem aqui na escola temos as atividades extracurriculares,devem ter falado pra você.-Tina tentou continuar o pensamento de Brittany.-Ai você é tão legal e simpática é uma pena que você vai virar cheerleader.

-Cheerleader?Eu?Acho que não,o que eu mais quero é distancia delas e de jogadores do time.-Disse rapidamente.

-Você tem que fazer alguma coisa e a comissão é semana que vem.-Lembrou Artie.-Se não quer ser cheerleader como todas as garotas,o que vai escolher?

-Eu fiquei sabendo que aqui tem um coral,eu gostaria de participar dele.

-Ta falando sério?-Perguntou Mike desconfiado.

-Sim,cantar é a minha vida,por quê a pergunta?-Rebati.

-Porque nos somos do coral.-Disse sorrindo e todos o acompanharam.

-Sério?Isso é maravilhoso.

-Vai ser incrível ter você com a gente,e aqui vai a boa noticia pra você.-Começou Tina.-Por cantarmos e também dançarmos no coral,você não precisa se inscrever em nenhum esporte,a não ser que você queira.

-Isso é ótimo,sou péssima em esportes.-Sorri aliviada,era tão ruim em esporte que se eu fosse obrigada a me inscrever em algo,ia acabar sendo para as Cheerios.

-E lá vem ela.-Comentou Tina sem empolgação e eu me virei para olhar,um grupo de cheerleaders se encaminhava para a nossa mesa.

-Quem são elas?-Perguntei rapidamente.

-So cala a boca.-Respondeu Brittany.

-Olhem so meninas,conseguiram pegar mais uma aluna indefesa para o clubinho deles.-Comentou uma morena alta,que apesar de ser linda já despertou a minha antipatia de primeira,falava de mim como se eu não estivesse ali.

-O que quer Santana?-Perguntou Tina.

-Apenas dar as boas vindas para a aluna nova.-Sorriu debochada.

-Muito obrigada.-Disse me dirigindo a ela.

-Oh ela fala.

-Se tivesse falado diretamente comigo desde o começo,você saberia que sim.-Quando me dei conta já estava de pé.

-Você não quer comprar briga comigo logo no seu primeiro dia aqui,quer?-Perguntou ainda debochada,Deus me ajudasse para não ir pra cima dela e detonar aquele rostinho perfeito.

-Claro que não,mais você pelo visto ta louca pra isso,não esta?-Santana olhou a sua volta e eu me dei conta que o refeitório tinha parado para ver a nossa pequena troca de farpas.

-Você me paga por isso.-Disse tão baixo que apenas eu consegui escutar,e saiu esbarrando de propósito em sem olhar para o lado me sentei novamente.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2 – Guerra declarada**

Após o meu bate boca com Santana,o pessoal me botou a par da "historia dela",aparentemente todo mundo temia ela no colégio e ela mandava e desmandava em todo mundo por causa disso,realmente quando você tenta fugir dos problemas parece que eles sentem a sua falta e vão atrás de você,mais cheerleaders,ótimo!

Ah eles contaram que ela também tem um namorado,Noah,jogador de futebol e o cara mais gato do colégio,casal clichê.Alem de já ter arranjado briga com a rainha do colégio por não conseguir manter essa minha maldita boca fechada eu tinha que começar a lutar com a minha súbita curiosidade sobre Noah,afinal ninguém é de ferro e apesar de amar muito Finn eu precisava seguir em frente.O que não significa que eu tenho que repetir a mesma historia,ou seja,sem Noah.

Eu tinha apenas mais uma aula depois do almoço,era biologia.O prédio em que ficava essa aula era um pouco afastada,perto do gináém do pessoal do Glee tinha biologia aquele horário então me dirigi sozinha para a minha aula,como todas as outras essa passou muito rápido.

Peguei o mesmo caminho da ida para voltar,assim que eu estava passando perto do ginásio começou um temporal muito forte,o único lugar coberto que havia por perto era o giná entrei dei graças a Deus que estava vazio,eu estava toda ensopada e me verem daquele jeito no primeiro dia de aula somado a "confusão" na hora do almoço,apenas ia chamar mais a atenção para mim.

Estava perdida em meus pensamentos olhando a chuva pela porta do ginásio,que não reparei que alguém se aproximava.

-Quer uma toalha?-Ofereceu alguém que tinha uma voz extremamente sedutora me fazendo pular de susto.

-Aiii,que susto.-Disse botando a mão no peito e respirando fundo para me acalmar.

-Desculpe,eu não queria assustá-la.-E sorriu,so podia ser uma miragem,pensei.

-Não tudo bem.-Sacudi a cabeça.-Eu estava distraída e não vi você chegar,e com relação a toalha,eu aceito.

-Pode pegar,se você quiser eu te arranjo mais uma.-E me entregou a toalha branca,sorrindo,sempre sorrindo.-A propósito eu sou Puckrman,é um prazer...-E estendeu a mão,droga era o namorado da Santana,bom demais pra ser verdade.

Barry.-E peguei em sua mão,era tão..quente.-Sou aluna nova.

-Eu sei quem é você.-Comentou rindo.-Já era seu fã antes de te conhecer.-Disse sentando na arquibancada,eu fiquei em pé enquanto me secava.-Você foi a primeira que botou Santana no lugar dela.-Explicou quando percebeu que eu não tinha entendido o porquê do fã.

-Ahn..se não me falha a memória e se a fofoca não for falsa,vocês são namorados.

-"Somos",Santana e eu temos brigado muito ultimamente,so estamos juntos porque é cômodo para ambos.-Eu me sentei ao seu lado.

-Relacionamentos!Você namora tanto tempo com uma pessoa e de uma hora para a outra parece que as coisas fazem questão de não se acertarem.-Ele sorriu.

-É exatamente o que eu penso.-Ele pareceu pensar.-Eu mal conheço você e já enchi o seu saco com esse assunto.-E sorriu,de podia parar de sorrir,ah eu não comentei ele usava uma daquelas regatas brancas com todos os seus músculos bem definidos aparecendo e cada vez que ele sorria,ficava extremamente sexy.-Desculpa a observação,mais você pareceu ter problemas com relacionamento também.-Droga,eu tinha esquecido de tudo por um minuto.

-Nada que valha a pena ser lembrando,eu me machuquei muito e so quero esquecer de tudo.-E de repente eu estava chorando e Noah limpando as minhas lagrimas.-Desculpe você deve me achar idiota,mais é a primeira vez que eu falo isso pra alguém que não é a minha mãe ou os meus dois pais.-Ele riu.

-Não quero parecer insensível,mais dois pais?

-Longa historia,somos uma família moderna.-E eu fui obrigada a rir.-Parece que a chuva resolveu ir embora,eu preciso que me inscrever para o Glee Club e a minha mãe já deve estar vindo me buscar.

-Glee Club?-Perguntou com seu sorriso desmanchando.

-É,cantar é a minha vida.É o que eu amo fazer,quando eu tentei fazer algo diferente,que não era o que eu realmente amava,minha vida virou um inferno.-Deixe a toalha ao seu lado.-Muito obrigada pela toalha e foi um prazer Noah,tchau.-Disse acenando.

-Rachel,espera!-E veio para o meu lado perto da porta.-Podemos ser amigos,certo?

-Claro,por quê não?-E sorrimos.-Nos vemos amanha?

-Claro.-E me deu um beijo na testa e se dirigiu de volta aos vestiários me deixando com cara de boba na porta do giná que ele saiu voltei o meu caminha para a porta e dei de cara com dois olhos brilhando de raiva,louca pra saltar em mim.

-O que quer Santana?-Perguntei indiferente.

-Você não tem noção do perigo não menina?

-Menina?Ah não,não tenho,principalmente quando o perigo é você.-Santana tinha o dom de me tirar do sério mesmo conhecendo ela á menos de quatro horas.

-Olha so.-E se aproximou a ponto das nossas testas estarem quase se tocando.-Aqui nos temos algumas regras a seguir,eu mando você obedece,sempre foi assim e não vai mudar agora,você se acha o maximo por ter me enfrentado no meio do refeitório lotado,e eu não fiz mete no meu caminho ou no do Noah de novo e você vai se arrepender de ter saído de Ohio.-Se afastou.-Fui clara?-Perguntou debochada.

-Foi claríssima,mais eu não sou de receber ameaç respondi você no refeitório porque você foi mal educada,não se fala daquele jeito com ninguém.-Quem foi pra perto dessa vez fui eu.-Eu não te fiz nada,eu mal conheço você.Não tem o porquê de você me tem?

-Você vai entrar no Glee Club não vai?-Eu assenti.-Seus novos amiguinhos vão te contar tudo.-E saiu em direção ao vestiários também,no meio do caminho ela vira e me chama de novo.-A propósito,achei você super bonitinha cantando No Air na competição,o seu namorado é bem gato.-E fez questão de enfatizar a palavra não era nada comparado á como ela sabia que eu tinha cantado No Air na sectionals antes de me mudar e que Finn era meu namorado,a competição não era muito divulgada e apenas quem era do meio conhecia.

Tentei entender o porquê Santana teria falado aquilo para mim,se ela sabia da competição então ela sabia que Finn e eu tínhamos terminado,todos que estavam lá não pensar nisso enquanto não fosse necessário e sai do ginásio.

Me dirigi a sala do coral,que segundo Brittany ficava perto do ginásio,depois de muitas voltas aprendi onde a sala ficava e que nunca devia aceitar orientações dela,mesmo ela tendo as melhores intençõ uma grande movimentação na frente da sala,isso era bom,um grupo com bastante pessoas era muito melhor para fazer grandes números.

Quando fui chegando mais perto consegui ver Tina dentro da sala organizando a que me viu chamou pelo meu nome animada me passando na frente de todos.

-Tenho uma surpresa para você disse sorrindo.-Enquanto vendava os meus olhos.

-O que é?Tina cuidado.-Ela me levou pra dentro da sala as cegas me fazendo esbarrar em um banco.

-Desculpe.-E me parou.-Preparada?-Perguntou animada.

-Um pouco ansiosa,mais sim.-E tirou as mãos dos meus olhos,e para a minha surpresa dei de cara com minha mãe.

-Mãe?-Perguntei meio confuso.-Não era pra você estar me esperando no carro?

-Surpresa!-Gritou Brittany animada batendo palmas.

-Mãe explique-se.-Pedi.-AGORA!

-Bom,lembra que eu tinha uma proposta para treinar um coral aqui?-Perguntou com um sorriso querendo nascer no rosto.

-Não!

-Sim!

-AAA MÃE ISSO É OTIMO!-E pulei nos seus braços.-Vamos passar mais tempo juntas.-O que era muito bom,quando chegava perto das competições dos corais que ela treinava quase não a víamos porque ela estava sempre vez eu não iria me importar,eu estaria junto.

-Não é?-Me soltou e olhou para a fila ainda lá fora.-Bom já que você chegou e ficou tão animada ,que tal começar a ajudar a gente a fazer os testes com o pessoal?

-Claro!-So tinham esquecido de uma coisa.-Eu também tenho que fazer o teste,não tenho?

-Ah não se preocupe Rachel,sua mãe tem um DVD seu que não nos resta duvidas de que você é ótima.-Respondeu Artie saindo de trás do computador.

-Mãe!

-Ah filha desculpa,mais eu não podia perder a oportunidade.-Disse orgulhosa.

-Tanto faz.-Disse braba.-Vamos começar a ver esse pessoal logo?A fila esta aumentando.

-Vamos.-Responderam em coro animadamente e ri junto com eles.


End file.
